Torika
Torika are a species that inhabit the Isle of Shakaz. Their name means "little people" in Matoran. History The Torika lived a peaceful existance with the Sharaku of Shakaz for eons until the Brotherhood of Makuta showed its hand on Shakaz and began to enslave the Torika and use the Sharaku as soldiers, mainly due to the efforts of [[The Dark Lord|''"The Dark Lord"]]. Most of the Torika still retained their living quarters and occupations, but were forced to build arsenals, monuments, and fortresses for their evil ruler. As a whole, most of them resented the new power structure, but did little to oppose it, as those Torika who did try to rebel were never heard from again. Some Torika, along with the Sharaku who rule them, have recently begun to formulate plans of retaking Shakaz and returning it to a peaceful regime, an idea that has been put to the test following the death of ''"The Dark Lord" and the subsequent collapse of the island into political turmoil. Many Torika have been dragged away from Shakaz to be used as slave labor in other Brotherhood areas. Often, they are forced to work in gangs that are supervised by Sharaku. Locations Below is a list of locations that Torika have been known to inhabit: *Kamas Nui *Shakaz *Terra Nui Abilities & Traits Torika are generally one bio tall, with triangular, armored torsos, large heads, gangly arms with flexible fingers, and short, paddle-like feet. Many of these features were developed for better living on their home island, that is to say, their feet have become well-adapted to walking in the large deserts of Shakaz. Many Torika have access to their inner power, and/or limited control of their Elemental Powers. These powers may develop as Torika age or may appear during times of great need. When exposed to strong energy sources such as Energized Protodermis, specific gems, or even certain types of Magma, Torika can often transform into Sharaku. As a species, Torika tend to be friendly, warm-hearted, benevolent beings. It often takes a lot to disturb or drive mad a Torika, and they are more often then not hopeful about the future, believing in things getting better eventually. Of course, they can become bitter or secretive with negative experiences, as were the cases of Vukaz and Rieka. "The Dark Lord" found that few Torika were able to completely bend to his will, and that only a handful were truly evil, although they often became more corruptible upon transforming into Sharaku. Elemental Types As is found in Matoran, Torika come in many colors and elemental types including Air, Darkness, Earth, Energy, Fire, Ice, Poison, Stone, Technology, and Water. It is unknown if more than these ten tribes exist, meanwhile not all Torika become Sharaku, and most never develop their inner power nor their elemental powers. Social Structure & Interactions The society of Shakaz is much like that of Matoran civilization in that the Torika make up the worker class, and occupy the same variety of job types as Matoran, ranging from guards to secretaries to foot soldiers. Few Torika find their powers without becoming Sharaku, and these, typically older ones or those with more experience, hold the most prestige and power among the villages. Torika view Sharaku as deserving of respect and honor in most cases, and as such it is the Sharaku who lead and protect their civilization, that is, until "The Dark Lord" took control. Under the Makuta's system, Sharaku still occupied the highest castes, and Torika were still subjugated to labor. Any Torika who becomes a Sharaku rises considerably in social standing. Known Torika ''Ga-Torika *Tharaka (Formerly) *Vukaz (Formerly) Ko-Torika *Thukor (Formerly) Le-Torika *Zanta (Formerly) Mi-Torika *Jurjax (Formerly) Ne-Torika *Veirmoc (Formerly) Onu-Torika *Rieka (Formerly) *Ruhktar (Formerly) Po-Torika *Flast *Kavan (Formerly) *Kyraikk (Formerly) Ta-Torika *Argarak (Formerly) *Hanak (Formerly) Uri-Torika *Zakarath (Formerly) Ye-Torika *Scytale (Formerly) '''Unknown''' *A Torika that took part in Project: Shadow Warrior. Trivia *This species was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Ballom. Appearances *The Tales of Kamas Nui'' *''Nothing Personal'' *''The Power Within'' *''The Strength Unbound'' *''The Balance Reborn'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Torika Category:Species Category:Torika Category:Ballom Category:Talvak Category:Zahaku